Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, a method of manufacturing a package, in particular a semiconductor package, a premix of a plateable encapsulant, a method of manufacturing a plateable encapsulant, an encapsulant, and a method of manufacturing an encapsulant.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with electrical connects extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a printed circuit board.
Packaging cost is an important driver for the industry. Related with this are performance, dimensions and reliability. The different packaging solutions are manifold and have to address the needs of the application. There are applications, where high performance is required, others, where reliability is the top priority—but all requires lowest possible cost.